Brickipedia Games Wiki:Game Proposals/Archive
Success Monster Fighter's RPG Be a Monster Fighter or a hero! Monsters can have hiding spray, and scare abilities, while The Monster Catchers have behicles and the right know-how --CzechMate Support '''I'm not sure about the other one, but this sounds great! -Cligra '''Support Not sure if there are enough heroes, but I could bring in the Pharaohs' Quest characters I guess. 10:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Support Sound good. --Dataman1 I don't see why not--JMS DC Universe (Krypton SonSet) I've somewhat already been cleared for this, but to keep people from getting on my case when I upload it. I'm almost done with this one already, but just to confirm. 21:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) * Hurry up and start it already :P (in other words, support) 05:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ** DC Universe hmmm can't wait to try it, by the way when do other people get to put up their games? Lets Do Some Role-Playing 16:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *** The average user can submit a proposal here, and, if it passes, it will be made into a game by one of our Gamemasters. -Cligra Failure Monster Mania This game will be of the theme of Monster Fighters and the host will be Frank Rock. People will have different attacks to fight different things like Ann Lee will have a Wooden Stake and the Lord Vampire's attack would be to bite them and stuff like that until you defeat them and you win. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 25px 20:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Reason: MF game already in the works Vampire Fighters Although this game sounds similar to my other Monster Game it's not in this game there will be different vampires to fight and different ways to kill them like one person might use a wooden stake another might use garlic and so on. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 20:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :A Monster Fighters one has already been approved. 21:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : Yes but this is different you are fighting only one monster, vampire who are trying to defeat the world team up and use your weapons like garlic, sun beam, wood steak to save everyone from being turned into a vampire Lets Do Some Role-Playing 19:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Not different enough for me to support. 20:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Reason: MF game already in the works The Battle of Heartlake 2: The Underground Friends The Scalandians have taken over Heartlake and our enjoying there new land until they discover a group of underground friends who are not happy about the Scalandians killing the other Friends. Without Frosty the Witch they must rely on Christian to help them. What do you think? Lets Do Some Role-Playing 00:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Battle of Heartlake was my game. If anyone is making a sequel to it, it's me. 00:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Or we could just both create it? Lets Do Some Role-Playing 13:50, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::No. 15:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wow talk about adittude but you can't really keep me from creating this game..... and I vanish away Lets Do Some Role-Playing 16:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Reason: BB can create a sequel on his own, thanks. Castle (2007) RPG We know we have to have it. :I don't really like this idea. And no, I don't think we have to have it. 23:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::A Medieval RPG in general would be cool. - Bug :::I don't know about Castle (2007) though. It didn't have too many characters. I can think of a bunch of Castle subthemes that would work better. 14:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be Lego Kingdoms instead The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 23:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think that Kingdoms would work even worse TBH. 10:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Kingdumbs is stupid, why would we want that? Castle (2007) would be excellent! Signed:Awesomeknight1234 P.S. Want me to make a bigger explanation? :TBH, in RPG terms, they'd be pretty much the same. The only difference is that Kingdoms has two less named characters than Castle, which only has two. 17:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Reason: Community decided against Monster Fighters: Enteral moon RPG I've thought it out quite thoroughly about the faction of the Monster Fighters and Monsters, with special abilities, lives, etc. I think now would be a better time than any to make a Monster Fighters RPG, everyone seems to like this new theme. If you (BerryBrick or CLigra) like this idea and want to hear more about it just message me on my text wall. Also to anyone, please share your comments or thoughts below! :D -Power Jim (talk) 08:40, 5/2/2012 08:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *Me and Cligra's is almost ready. - Czech Reason: Monster Fighters game already in the works Monster Fighters RPG I'am the host.You can become a monster fighter or a monster.You can choose which person to battle.Heads means 10 damage and tails means 5 damage.for every 25 damage=1 stud.You will buy weapons in a store later.Monster fighters cannot attack each other only monsters.Same for people that play as monsters.You have 150 as your starting health.2 studs to level up.Every level up adds 3 to the damage start.For example,you start out as heads 10 damage,it now does 13 every time I do heads.Thanks for reading! User:Mr.Brick :For mods sake, there is already a Monster Fighters RPG in the making! -- 02:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * Don't think we need two Monster Fighters games, at least running so close to each other. 08:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) * Closing it. 10:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Reason: Monster Fighters game already in the works